


Calm Before The Storm

by littleteagirl



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Short, Short One Shot, The Vault (Doctor Who), Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleteagirl/pseuds/littleteagirl
Summary: The Doctor places Missy inside the vault for her 1000 year inprisonment, told from The Doctor's POV
Relationships: The Doctor/Missy (Doctor Who), The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thoschei - Relationship, Twelfth Doctor/Missy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the Doctober artists challange on twitter by sophie Iles.
> 
> The theme for day one is 'worry'
> 
> I kept it short and sweet I hope you like it

It had been merely a few hours since Missy’s ‘execution’ in which she’d fallen into a deep sleep afterwards. Lucky for them it made moving her to the vault much more peaceful.

Scooping her up in his arms like a small child who had fallen asleep on the sofa except he wasn’t taking her to her bedroom it was imprisonment.

The Doctor sat by her bedside, a small simple metal framed bed placed inside the containment field. 

He watches her for a few more moments before he gets up and pulls the blanket up a little more to keep her warm. 

‘‘I’ll keep you safe I promise’’

Planting a kiss on her head he steps back to take one last look at her a sad smile on his face. Missy was lay on her side still in her full attire, peaceful. It was the calm before the storm.

He didn’t want to leave her, he wanted to stay right by her side but he knew he couldn’t. Eventually pulling himself away he turned on his heel and led himself out the vault.   
To avoid disturbing sleeping beauty he gently closes the vault door behind him. His hands fiddling with the mechanism sealing the vault entirely cutting her off from the outside world.

Pressing his palm against the door he sighed and closed his eyes. His mind began to race with all sorts of worries.

Will she be safe? Can I keep her safe? Will she change for the better? Will she cope? Will he cope?

He shook his head to get remove the negative thoughts from his mind. He wants to be strong for her, he needs to be. It’s not going to be an easy ride for either of them.  
Turning round he slumped against the door as he fell to the floor. Slumped on the ground he placed face in his hands, his hearts aching with regret wishing there was another way.

He didn’t move from his spot on the floor all night eventually nodding off.

‘‘Doctor’’

The voice startled him, it came from the other side of the vault door it was Missy she was awake now.

‘‘Missy’’


End file.
